A silicon-controlled rectifier (“SCR”) is a solid state device for controlling current. SCRs are typically used in electrostatic discharge (“ESD”) circuits configured to protect sensitive internal circuitry from large voltage spikes. However, conventional SCR designs typically have low trigger current, which results in the SCR being inadvertently triggered and the internal devices they are supposed to protect being damaged.